


Adventures of the Wings

by Katiebug445



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiebug445/pseuds/Katiebug445
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel made a pair of wings for his husband Sam to take with him on hunts. This is a series of short fics based on their adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adventure 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give a huge shout-out to my friend Kate, who insisted and threatened bodily harm to come to me if I didn't continue writing these little things. I love you, you freaking nerd.

It was a slow, fall day in the bunker. The brothers were out on a hunt a couple states over, Castiel was out grocery shopping, and Gabriel was in the bunker by himself. So, he decided, it would be the perfect time to knit. 

The angel all but skipped off to his and Sam’s room, happy that he was getting a minute to sit down and work on something while he waited for his moose to come back. Gabriel pulled a ball of shimmery, golden yarn and his needles out of their closet and took it back to the living room. 

He grabbed a piece of scrap paper and a pencil and created a pattern for himself, and then when he was happy with it, got to work. 

Four and a half hours later, he wasn’t done. 

Six, and his hands started hurting so bad that he had to stop for a little while. 

Eight, and he was weaving in the ends on a small pair of wings that he intended to give to Sam when he returned. Sitting in Gabriel’s lap were the closest replica of his own six wings that he could get. They were big enough to sit in the palm of Sam’s hand, and a smoldering golden color that shimmered in the light. Gabriel smiled to himself, feeling like they were completely worth the agonizing pain he was going to feel in his wrists and fingers the next day, and set them on the table with a note in his best handwriting that read To my lovely moose with a little heart drawn under it. 

Gabriel grinned to himself and then got up to go to bed. 

_____ 

Gabe was awoken in the early afternoon to a kiss on his lips and a gentle hand on his hip. He opened one eye just as Sam pulled away from him, and he grinned, sitting up in bed and all but pouncing on top of the moose of a man beside him. 

"You aren’t allowed to leave for that long again." He mumbled, laying his head on Sam’s chest and holding him close. "I was going nuts here with Cas and all his worrying about Dean." 

He felt Sam chuckling under him as much as he heard it, and the human’s hands snaked around him to hold him close. “I missed you too, Gabe.” Sam grinned.

"I didn’t say I missed you," Gabriel blushed. "I just said you’re not allowed to stay away for this long anymore."

Sam laughed at that and pressed a kiss to the top of the angel’s head. “We can argue about whether or not you missed me later. Right now, I just want to sleep with my husband beside me for a little while.” 

Gabriel sighed dramatically and rolled off of Sam’s chest, laying beside him instead, and wrapped his arms around the taller man. “I guess I can do that.” He smiled, closing his eyes and laying his head on a corner of Sam’s pillow. 

_____ 

The next time Gabriel woke up, the sun was low in the sky and their room was filled with long shadows. Gabriel sat up, looking at the sleeping man beside him, and brushed a strand of hair away from his cheek. He crawled out of bed and padded out to the main part of the bunker, unprepared for the sight that awaited him. Dean and Castiel were in the kitchen, groping each other against the counter, and Gabe decided to say nothing and let them be. 

He was almost ready to go back to bed when he noticed his present to Sam still sitting on the table. Gabriel took it, and then went back to bed, setting it down on Sam’s bedside table for him to find later on. Gabriel then grabbed the book he’d been reading before Sam left and sat up to read for a bit. 

___ 

Sam woke up a short time later and turned over onto his side to make sure Gabriel was there, and smiled when he found him. “Hi,” he whispered, crawling over to the shorter man and sitting up beside him. Gabe smiled as an answer and leaned against Sam’s chest, not taking his eyes away from his book. “There’s something over there for you,” he said. 

Sam reached over and grabbed the present, a huge grin lighting up his face when he saw what it was. “Did you make these?” He asked Gabriel, running his fingers over the soft yarn. “They’re beautiful.” 

Gabriel shrugged, sticking his finger between the pages to mark his place, and turned to Sam. “I was missing you, and I decided to make you something.” He blushed. “You always complain because you can’t see my wings, so, I decided to show you what they look like as best I can.” 

Sam looked up at his husband and grinned at him for a minute, not saying anything, and when Gabriel finally asked, Sam replied with a kiss, and a mumbled, “I told you that you missed me.”


	2. Adventure 2

Gabriel’s little project had gone over better with Sam he’d expected. When he was home, Sam had them set up on his bedside table under his lamp so they caught and reflected the warm light, and when he was gone, they were always kept in his breast pocket. Gabriel knew this, because he could feel them whenever the two were reunited after a hunt, and because they’d fallen out of plenty of Sam’s shirts when he picked them up to do laundry. It made him feel good to know he had done something that Sam seemed to love so much. 

Infused with a bit of his own Grace, the wings still shone brighter than any of the softest, shiniest yarn Gabriel could find, and they still held their shape and color as though they’d just been knit even after 8 months of constantly being shuffled around from hunt to hunt. Not only that, but knowing that Sam had them on his person almost constantly, and knowing they could offer even the tiniest protection to his husband when they were apart made him feel just a bit better about being left behind on hunts. 

It wasn’t as though Gabriel was incapable of hunting with the Winchesters, he was, but Gabriel had a history of doing stupid things to protect Sam and end up getting himself hurt, and Sam with him. The two agreed that it was safer for everyone if Gabriel stayed behind, that Sam could obviously handle himself out there, and Gabe agreed to be good so long as Sam didn’t do anything else self-sacrificing for the good of humanity. 

After a fight, a couple days of silent treatments, and a tearful make up/explanation, Sam agreed. 

Castiel, feeling ultimately the same as Gabriel in case of Dean, decided it would be better to stay behind with his older brother in cases of moral support (and the fact that keeping things in order at the bunker got Cas’s mind off of Dean putting himself in danger every day helped some, too). So, Castiel took up to reading every single book in the Men of Letters library, and then adding his own collection of books to it, and Gabriel… 

Well, Gabriel took up knitting. 

In the first week alone, Gabriel had progressed from making simple scarfs to hats, then mittens, sweaters, socks, and an assortment of other things. It took the edge off, but at the rate Gabe had to knit to get said edge off, he wouldn’t be able to use his hands by the time this was all over. 

A couple months after the wings had been made and shown to Sam, Gabriel noticed that the younger Winchester had forgotten them on a hunt. When he awoke, they were sitting on their dresser, where Sam usually set them when he was packing so he wouldn’t forget them, and Gabriel’s heart sank. 

The first thing he did was call Sam to check and see if he was okay. After four rings, Sam’s voicemail picked up and Gabriel left him a frantic message telling him to call as soon as he could. 

After two hours of nothing, Gabriel tried again. 

"Hey, it’s Sam. I’m away from my phone right now, but leave a message, I’ll get back to you when I can." 

Gabriel was starting to get worried. He took to calling every hour on the hour until he heard something. Finally, around midnight, someone picked up. 

"Oh my god, dude, you have got to chill with the phonecalls." It was Dean, not Sam, who answered, which worried Gabriel a little. "You’re starting to act like a paranoid wife."

"Well I’m sorry," Gabriel snapped, "if I’m starting to get worried that my husband hasn’t called me back. Sam always calls back. Where is he, anyways?” 

Dean hesitated for a moment, and every second made Gabriel worry even more. “Hospital.” Dean finally answered, his voice softer and a bit pained. “He uh… He made a wrong move and bastard got a lucky shot at him. He… He’s getting stitches right now.”

The color completely drained from Gabriel’s face and the phone started to slip from his hand. He grabbed it tighter and swallowed. “Where are you?” 

"At a hospital in Grant, Louisiana. I don’t know what the place is called. But don’t—-" 

Gabriel didn’t hear what else Dean had to say, and he didn’t care. He grabbed his jacket and stuffed the wings in the inside pocket before racing out of his room and telling Cas he was leaving for awhile. Gabriel poofed himself away from the bunker and into the south, focusing for a moment on Sam before doing anything else. 

When angels and humans were as close as Sam and Gabriel - and Dean and Castiel - were, there was a kind of bonding between Grace and Soul. Gabriel was more attuned to where Sam was than he was other people, and was able to pick him out instantly in a crowd of a thousand. Sam’s soul shone brighter than any other person in the world, and that kind of light was hard to miss. 

So, Gabriel searched for the brightness. It was far away, but he was able to find it easily. He poofed himself there, and immediately went up to the fifth floor, searching for any sign of Dean or Sam. 

When the older Winchester saw who was coming, he cursed. He promised Sam he wouldn’t tell Gabriel what had happened, seeing as it would only worry him, and he went ahead and did it because Gabe would not let up with the calling and he was annoyed. He didn’t - okay, yes, he did - expect him to come flying out there and rat him out. 

"Where’s Sam?" Gabriel growled, glaring daggers at Dean.

"He’s in his room. But he’s asleep, and nobody is allowed in there." 

"He’s my husband, Dean. I’m pretty sure they’ll let me in there.” Gabriel pushed passed the human and promptly walked into Sam’s room, setting the wings in Sam’s hand and pulling up a chair beside him. Gabriel took Sam’s free hand and held it in both of his, bringing it to his lips for a kiss. “I love you, Sam,” he whispered. 

Gabriel stayed with Sam all through the night, not leaving his side even after the nurses came in and yelled at him for being there. He put up a good enough fight that they had to let him stay or else he’d cause a scene.

____

Sam woke the next morning to the feeling of someone laying in the bed beside him. He immediately opened his eyes, not expecting that and worrying about who that might be, and was equal parts relieved and pissed. If Gabriel was here, that meant that Dean told. 

"Gabriel," Sam whispered, shaking the other man awake. He waited until his husband was awake before continuing. "What on earth are you doing here?" He asked. 

"I couldn’t reach you yesterday," he replied. "I got worried. Dean finally picked your phone up around midnight and said you were here." Gabriel wrapped his arm tighter around Sam and buried his face in the taller man’s neck. "I got scared, I… He said you were hurt, and I panicked, and the first thing I could think to do was come…" Tears filled Gabriel’s eyes and Sam held him close. 

"I’m okay though," Sam pointed out. "And Dean ended up killing the thing, so we’re comin’ home." 

Gabriel took a few moments to compose himself before peeking out at Sam. “You forgot your wings.” He whispered. 

Sam just smiled at the angel and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Well, now I have something better, don’t I?” 

Gabriel just curled closer to Sam on the bed and closed his eyes. “I brought ‘em with me, anyways.”

"Why don’t you go ahead and stick ‘em in my shirt pocket so I don’t forget them here, too." 

Gabriel nodded and crawled out of the bed, searching around the room for the clothes Sam had come in with. When he found the shirt, he stuffed his present in the front pocket and went to fold it up. That was when he noticed the amount of blood covering the side. Gabriel’s eyes darted from Sam to the shirt, and back. Gabe opened his mouth to say something, but his eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted from his worry over how Sam could even still be alive after that. 

While Sam was picking Gabriel up so he could be off the floor and rest on the couch, he reached a decision: Phone was to be kept on him at all times, no matter what the situation, Gabriel was to be called at least once every couple hours so he wouldn’t worry, and his brother was never to be trusted in keeping secrets again.


	3. Adventure 3

Today was Questioning Day. 

Sam dressed in his suit while waiting for Dean to come back with breakfast and tucked his wings from Gabriel into his inside pocket, smiling softly at the feeling of having them so close to his heart. Sam adjusted his tie, fluffed his hair a little, and got his things ready to go. 

He gave his brother 10 minutes to get ready once he returned, and briefed him on what was going on while on the way. 

____ 

Dean had went off to do something - call Cas, Sam guessed - and he was left alone with the lady they were interviewing. Now make no mistake, Sam didn’t mind the interviews, but this was a special case; they were in a nursing home, and the lady kept commenting on how attractive Sam was… Or would be, if his hair wasn’t so long. It reminded him of all the time Dean spent teasing him about it. It was driving him nuts. 

"——And after it left his body, I saw a cloud of black…." The woman stopped and stared at Sam’s chest, a confused look on her face. "Young… Young man, do you have a light in your pocket?" 

Sam shook his head and opened his jacket, peeking into the pocket and seeing Gabriel’s wings sitting there proudly. Sam smiled and pulled them out, showing them to the lady. “No, it’s just these.” 

She grinned at the younger Winchester knowingly and pointed to them. “Did someone special knit those for you?” 

Sam brushed his thumb over the yarn and nodded, an image of Gabriel filling his mind. “Yeah, they did.” 

"Well," the woman started, "it looks like you have a guardian angel looking out for you always, then." 

Sam chuckled to himself, thinking that she wasn’t too far off with that. 

_____

"What’s got you so smiley?" Dean asked in the car on the drive back. When he received no response, he reached over and hit his brother on the arm. "Sam? What’s with the happy? You don’t.. do happy." 

"Nothing," Sam replied, unable to fully wipe the smile from his face. "Just… something that woman said back there." 

Dean raised an eyebrow and a look of mock horror spread across his face. “Were the old ladies flirting with you again?” 

Sam shot him a confused look. “No! No, Dean. She just… said I must have a guardian angel looking out for me.” 

"Awe, crap," Dean muttered. "This is gonna turn into another day where you it and gush about your boyfriend, isn’t it?" 

"Like you never do!" 

"One, I don’t ‘gush’, two, I am too mature to gush. You two on the other hand, are like teenagers in heat. I have never in my life seen two people are on the phone with each other as much as you guys." Dean shook his head. 

Just to annoy his brother, Sam pulled out his phone and sent Gabriel a good morning text.

_______ 

It happened again at lunch. Dean was still teasing Sam about Gabriel while they waited for their food, and Sam was trying to ignore him as he texted his husband. Gabriel was fired up about something or another, ever since the incident with the monster a few months ago which landed Sam in the hospital, he’d been more than a little nervous when Sam went on hunts. Much to Castiel’s dismay. 

He took my knitting away. Gabriel sent in a text. Said the clinking of the needles was getting too annoying, and he TOOK IT AWAY. WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITHOUT MY KNITTING, SAM?! You just need to come home. then I won’t have to worry anymore. 

Sam bit down on his lip to keep from laughing, and rolled his eyes at something Dean said about it. It’s gonna be a few more days, babe. He sent back. Just try to hang in there, alright? I’ll be home soon. 

Gabriel was quiet for a few moments, and then sent: Please just come home. 

Sam sighed and turned his phone off, stuffing it into his pocket with the wings, and turned to his brother. “Call Cas and tell him to give Gabe his knitting back. He’s going nuts.”

"No way!" Dean replied, snorting. "He can deal with not having it. If I have to come home to the house filled with the bunker filled with shit again, to the point you can’t walk without seeing some project of his, I’m gonna burn his stuff. I’m not telling Cas to give it back." 

"Dean." Sam scolded. "He’s just worried. If it were you and Cas, you’d be doing the same thing I am." 

Dean opened his mouth to reply when their food was dropped in front of them, silencing conversation for awhile. 

____

Sam was just finishing his last bite when a little girl wandered up to their table and pointed at his pocket. “Pretty light!” She giggled. 

Sam shot her a confused look, and glanced down at his pocket to see a faint, golden light surrounding his chest. He opened his jacket and pulled out the wings, which were warm and glowing with the same light, and smiled. “It is, isn’t it?” He replied to the child. 

"I’m gonna be sick." Dean muttered, and Sam kicked him under the table. 

"Why do they glow like that?" The child asked curiously. 

Sam shook his head, a bit of a goofy smile on his face, and held them out for her to touch. “I’m not sure.” 

The parents of the little girl came up and apologized for her, then whisked the child away just as quickly. Dean was left staring at his brother with a look of amusement on his face. “Care to explain why the wings are all glowy?” 

"I don’t know why. I’ll have to ask him." 

"He’s such a chump." Dean chuckled, taking a bite of his desert. 

_______ 

When they were finished for the day, and Dean had effectively passed out on his bed after a more… personal phone call with Castiel, Sam grabbed his phone and slipped outside. He dialed Gabriel’s number, not surprised that he picked up before the phone really even had a chance to ring. 

"Sam!" Gabriel answered excitedly. 

"Hey, sexy." 

"You’re not calling for the same thing I had to listen to Cas doing with your brother, are you? Because you know I’m down for some sexy calls, but I’m tired, and worked up and not really in the mood to—" 

"No, no no. Gabe… That’s not why I’m calling." Sam chuckled, running a hand back through his hair. "I miss you. I wanted to hear your voice." 

"Oh! Well, that I can do with little to no effort." Sam could picture the eyebrow wiggle Gabriel was most likely doing right then, and smiled. 

"Yeah… That, and I wanted to ask something. About the wings you gave me." 

"Okay…?" 

Sam leaned back against the wall of the motel and thought about how to word what he wanted to say. “Well… Today, I kept getting comments about something glowing in my pocket. And the only thing in there were those. Why are they suddenly glowing so much?” 

"Oh…." Gabriel almost sounded embarrassed. "Well… I know you always have them on you, and after… After your last hunt, I just…. I wanted to make sure you would be okay if something happened to you, so… I might have…. I might have put a little bit more of my Grace into them…" 

The silence over the phone lasted for a few long seconds, finally broken when Sam said, “Dean’s right, you are a chump.” Gabriel gave no indication of a response, so Sam continued, “And it makes me love you even more.” 

"I love you too, Sam." 

"So is that why they were glowing so much? Because of the extra mojo?" 

Gabriel was silent for a moment. “Well, that, and, it kind of… gives off a light when I’m happy… So….” 

"I’m glad you’re happy, babe." Sam told him. "I’m gonna go try getting some sleep. I’ll call you tomorrow. I love you." 

"I love you too, Sam." 

Sam hung up and headed back into the room, taking the gift from Gabriel out and setting it on his bedside table, his eyes on the glow coming off of them as he fell asleep.


	4. Adventure 4

Sam had only been awake a couple minutes before he started panicking. It appeared that he had once again lost the wings he’d gotten from Gabriel several months ago, and this time, he had no idea where he could have left them. The last time it happened, after some thought, he was pretty sure that he had left them at home, which happened to be the case. A couple of the other times, he’d left them at the motel. This was different. This felt wrong. 

He tore the room apart looking for them, he tore the car apart, too. His bag, Dean’s bag, checked every pocket of every pair of jeans and every shirt he brought with him, to be met with nothing. He considered calling Gabriel about it, but decided against it at the last minute. He didn’t want to worry him. 

Instead, Sam decided to call Castiel about it. After a brief explanation of what happened, Cas promised he would look for him, and they hung up. Sam felt a little better about the situation knowing Cas was keeping a look out, but he was sure he brought the wings with him on the case. 

He tore his room apart again, shaking out all the sheets on his bed, checking under it, and everything else in the room and still came up empty handed. Sam couldn’t believe he lost them, and he couldn’t believe he was going to have to tell Gabriel about it. 

Sam could imagine the look on Gabe’s face when he would tell him about it; he knew the other man would be upset with him over it, and he wondered if he would be able to talk him into making him another pair. He hoped so. He loved his wings. 

~

"Have you seen seen my wings?" Sam asked Dean the next morning. "I lost ‘em." 

"Why would I know where your stupid wings are, Sammy?" 

Sam shrugged his shoulders and sighed. “No reason, I just… I lost ‘em. I wondered if you’d seem ‘em around at all.” 

Dean shook his head and headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Sam sighed and decided to look around one more time before they went home. 

~

Sam was ansty the entire drive back to the bunker. He still couldn’t believe he’d lost them. Normally, he was even better at keeping track of these things than Gabriel himself was - Sam never had even lost his wedding ring yet, whereas Gabriel had already had to replace his original one because he lost it, then lost the replacement. They decided after that to get him a cheaper one to wear on his finger and a chain to wear the real one around his neck. Gabriel didn’t put up too much of a fuss about it. 

He built up what he was going to say to Gabriel when he got home, hoping that it sounded better in person than it did in his head. Sam sighed, leaning his head against the window and praying that Gabriel wasn’t too mad at him for everything. 

~

When they finally got home, Gabriel was waiting for them out in the driveway, and jumped Sam as soon as he was out of the car. Dean promised to carry his stuff in for him, and shook his head as his brother and the archangel stumbled their way into the house between bouts of kissing and groping. 

Dean grabbed both duffles and headed into the bunker, barely getting them set down inside before Castiel was in his arms, holding him and kissing all over his face and just taking up every bit of space Dean had to give. It was wonderful. 

"I missed you." Cas hummed, burying his face in Dean’s neck. "Don’t leave for awhile, alright? Gabriel has been driving me crazy." 

Dean chuckled, moving around Cas and leading him over to the couch, sitting down and pulling the angel half up into his lap. “Maybe next time you should come with me, and we can have a week to ourselves.” He grinned, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist and laying his chin on his shoulder. 

Castiel closed his eyes and smiled, leaning his head against Dean’s and soaking up every second of this. “I might take you up on that.” He fell silent for a moment, changing his position so he was curling up against Dean instead of leaning on him, before asking, “Did you know Sam lost my brother’s wings?” 

Dean laughed at Cas’s words, and more at the confused look on his face. “Sam didn’t lose the wings,” he informed him, quietly. “I took ‘em.” 

"You stole them?" 

"I got tired of listening to him go on about ‘em all the time, and people commenting on them and shit. I just decided to have a little fun with him." 

Castiel frowned. “Dean, it is hardly amusing. Sam is really worried he lost them. He called the other night upset because of this.” He shook his head. “You should return them.” 

"I will," Dean told him. "I just want to have a little more fun first." 

~

Sam and Gabriel were laying in bed, sweaty, out of breath, and feeling wonderfully reunited with each other, when Sam decided to say something. “Gabe,” he started, lacing his fingers through the other man’s, “there’s something I have to tell you.”

"Oh Dad," Gabriel moaned, rolling over and looking at Sam worriedly, "you’re not pregnant, are you?" 

Sam was startled into a laugh and shoved Gabriel back, shaking his head and grinning at him. “I’m not pregnant, you dork. I…” Sam took a breath and fixed his eyes on their hands. “I lost the wings. I looked everywhere, Gabe. I can’t find them anywhere. I’m so sorry.” 

"Hey," Gabriel smiled, tilting Sam’s chin up, "it’s okay. It’s just a little bit of yarn. I can make you another pair if you want?" 

"No, Gabe, it’s more than that. It’s a piece of you that I was able to take with me, I…" He sighed, still embarrassed with himself, and laid his head on Gabriel’s shoulder. "Yeah, but don’t worry about it tonight, alright? You can do it tomorrow." 

Gabriel leaned down and pressed a kiss to Sam’s forehead, smiling warmly at him. “Don’t worry about it too much, Samster. You always have a piece of me to take with you. You have my heart. You’ll always have that.” 

Sam rolled his eyes again, but with better humor this time. “You’re such a cheeseball, Gabe.” 

"But that’s why you love me!" 

"It is." 

"I love you too, Sam." Gabriel wrapped his arm around Sam’s middle and lay back down with his head on Sam’s chest, his eyes closed and just listening to Sam breathe. "So much, you’ll never know." 

"I love you more." Sam mumbled, feeling better knowing that Gabriel wasn’t upset with him. 

Sam could feel Gabriel chuckling against his skin. “If you say so, kiddo. But I know it’s a lie.” 

Sam didn’t say anything else, and neither did Gabriel, and the two of them fell asleep feeling better because they were back home in the other’s arms. 

~

Sam and Gabriel didn’t emerge from their room until sometime in the afternoon, after a much needed rest and another discussion about the wings, which had Sam feeling a lot better about it.

Sam promised to take Gabriel out later and get him more yarn and a new sewing box to keep his needles and other things in. Gabriel, to say the least, was thrilled about it. 

At least, until they wandered out into the bunker, and Gabriel felt a reaction to his Grace; the same kind he felt when Sam would come home and his wings were in his pocket. He squinted his eyes and moved over to the bags still by the door, immediately going for Dean’s and starting to rummage through it. 

He pulled out the jacket the older Winchester had worn the day before, and felt a familiar pulse coming from the pocket. Gabriel reached in and extracted his wings, shaking his head and holding them out to Sam. “Looks like someone needs to get Mr. Fizzles after your brother. Because he’s a damn liar.” He grinned. 

Sam felt an immense sense of relief at seeing the knitted wings and all but ran over to Gabriel, taking them from him, and brushed his thumb over the material. “Thank God,” he muttered to himself. “I can’t believe he lied to me about it, though.”

Gabriel grinned wickedly at Sam and wrapped his arms around the taller man’s middle. “I say we get him back. How would you feel about helping me hold Cassie hostage for awhile until he admits what he did?” 

Sam grinned and leaned down to press a kiss to Gabriel’s head. “I can’t think of anything I’d rather do.”


	5. Adventure 5

Gabriel lay awake in bed on Christmas Eve, alone and wishing that Sam’s hunt would hurry and finish so he’d be home. It wouldn’t be more than a couple days, the hunter had promised, just a quick salt and burn up in Nebraska and we’ll be back, so don’t worry so much Gabriel. That was a week ago, and Gabriel was beyond worried. 

It wasn’t so much that he was worried about Sam coming back home or not, he’d talked to him not two hours ago so he knew he was okay, he was just worried about him not being here for Christmas. That was the one holiday which Castiel and Gabriel both insisted they all celebrate together as a family, no ifs ands or buts about it. 

Gabriel knew that if Dean and Sam ended up getting home too late, Cas would rip them both up one side and down the other. His little brother had grown fond of the mortal holiday, despite the inaccurate birthdate, and the one thing he wanted was for Dean to be with him to celebrate it. Hunt be damned. 

Sam had promised they’d be back in time, but it did little to calm Gabriel’s worry he’d be spending Christmas alone. He knew how hunts went with Sam and Dean. Something could go wrong, they could get hurt, or get wind of another case in the area and check it out before coming home. Who knew how long that could take. 

So, that’s why Gabriel found himself awake at nearly 3:00 in the morning on Christmas Eve, knitting himself a moose and barely refraining from chewing the inside of his cheek until it bled. He was halfway done with his little project when a wave of worry rolled over him and he had to set it down. Gabriel’s thoughts turned to Sam, what he was doing, if he was alright, how much he missed him, and he lay back on their bed with his arm curled around Sam’s pillow.

~~~~

Sam was woken up in the middle of the night by a light turning on somewhere close to him. He cracked his eyes open and looked around, confused when he found all the lights off. He ran a hand through his hair and blinked, turning his head and finding the little wings Gabriel had made him glowing gold on the pillow beside where his head lay just a moment ago. 

Curious, Sam picked up his trinket and held it in his palm, his thumb brushing over the yarn. The light responded and glowed even brighter where Sam was touching it, and the younger Winchester was hit with the thought that maybe it was Gabriel’s Grace reacting to it. 

With a smile and a quick look over to the other bed to make sure Dean was asleep, Sam brought the wings to his lips and kissed them tenderly. “I love you, Gabe.” he whispered, setting them back down and falling back to sleep within a moment. 

~~~~

Gabriel could feel Sam’s fingers on his skin. The tiny bit of Grace he’d placed inside the wings reacted at Sam’s touch, and he could feel it. He closed his eyes and a bittersweet smile tugged at the corners of his lips; he’d missed those hands and the giant of a man attached to them so much this last week that he wasn’t sure he’d be able to last until he got home.

Then Gabriel felt Sam’s lips, followed by the sound of his voice in his ear. Ugh. It almost hurt worse being able to be so close and yet so far away from him. The angel had half a mind to pop into Sam’s motel room so he could see him, but he knew if he did he wouldn’t be able to leave. And Cas needed someone here with him, and he’d only get in the way if he went to see Sam. 

With a sigh, Gabriel rolled over onto his stomach and tried to calm his thoughts before it got worse. He fell asleep a short time later. 

*** 

The next morning when Gabriel woke, he was still alone in his bed. And if he was alone, that meant Sam wasn’t back, which meant that he was probably going to miss Christmas. “Dammit,” he muttered sadly to himself before crawling out of bed and pulling on one of Sam’s old, ratty sweaters. 

He padded out to the kitchen and fixed himself up something to eat, swiped one of Cas’s cookies, and went back to his room to get his knitting. Gabriel finished his little moose and decided to go ahead and start on a bigger project: a new scarf for Sam since his was starting to unravel. 

That took about all day. Castiel came out of his and Dean’s room a couple hours after Gabriel woke up and the two talked for a little while before Cas finally decided that if he wasn’t absolutely needed, that he was going to spend the day cuddled with his cat in the blankets, and grumped his way back to his room. 

Gabriel chuckled at his brother and went back to knitting. 

It was nearly 1:00 in the morning on Christmas Day that Gabriel finally heard a familiar set of pounding footsteps entering the bunker. Grinning, he set his knitting down and hurrying up to the door. Gabe all but jumped into Sam’s arms when he saw him and kissed him furiously until neither of them could breathe right. 

"You almost missed Christmas." Gabriel pouted as he climbed down Sam. Dean had already taken off for bed, which left the two of them alone. 

"Almost, but I didn’t." Sam replied, leading Gabriel over to the couch to sit down. "I promised you I’d be back by Christmas." 

"Not the point. You almost missed it. Do you know how upset Cas would have been if you guys missed Christmas?" Gabriel curled up at Sam’s side and closed his eyes. 

Sam chuckled and kissed Gabriel on the top of the head. “You sure Cas would be the only one?” 

"…. No." 

Sam laughed and lay himself down on the couch, and Gabriel curled up next him. “I love you, you dork.” He grinned. “I promise next year, I’ll be back on time.” 

"You better be." Gabriel pressed himself against Sam and wrapped his arms around his husband, and closed his eyes. "I love you too, Sam." 

"Merry Christmas." 

"Merry Christmas. Now shut up so I can get some sleep." 

Sam had to bite down on his cheek to keep from cracking up, but he obliged, and the two didn’t move until Castiel forced them up bright and early in the morning for presents.


End file.
